With the development of optical storage techniques, optical discs and the products for playing them have become popularized entertainment products. Personalization and networklization have become two important directions of the present optical storage development, for example, the Java application program introduced into blue-ray optical disc format allows the user to design by himself the operational interface that he likes, and compared with the enhanced type DVD optical disc format that could be linked to the network, blue-ray optical disc format has more powerful functions for network linking.
The realization of optical disc playing function is mostly established on the basis that the optical disc playing device could search the optical disc program. For example, the reason why the user could selectively play different programs and chapters is that under the menu navigation, the descriptive information of different programs and chapters have been edited and managed as optical disc search information, such as being edited into the thumbnail pictures or programs of chapters etc. for searching. Therefore, in order to realize enhanced optical disc playing function, there is a need for enhanced searching for the optical disc program.
The enhanced search allows the user to use a specific actor, location or other elements in the scene as the search keyword to search all the scenes that include said specific actor or specific location. Compared with searching only the chapters or sections previously, the enhanced search has richer searching keywords and is open to much lower searching level, so it could support more powerful playing function, such as the interactive performance of optical disc playing, etc.
In the conventional optical search, the search information is defined in the file system (e.g., menu file) or in the playlist file. The search of optical disc program is realized, only when the optical disc play control file is guided to access the other files that include the descriptive information (such as time, address, etc.) of the corresponding object to be searched through the menu file or the playlist file by searching keyword information (such as program name, chapter, section, etc.) as the pointer.
For the enhanced search, since the searching level is lower and is precise to each scene, the information will be great in amount no matter the keyword information is searched or the descriptive information of each scene is searched. The great amount of information for searching will make the originally complex convention searching process become much more complex, meanwhile, if said information is placed in the file system with the menu file, it will bring some difficulty to the management of the file system.
Therefore, there is the need to provide a method and apparatus for editing program search information so as to realize enhanced search of the optical disc program with a simple process.